


A life of crime

by gigger



Series: criminal [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigger/pseuds/gigger
Summary: lee and david are kicked out of their home, a life of crime ensueshopefully will be a series





	1. a fresh start

**Author's Note:**

> this is a lot of fun to write!

It was a cold winter's morning when lee and his best friend were kicked out of their houses by their parents. Lee was a muscular 19 year old who loved boxing and David (lee's best friend) was below average height but was a master martial artist. They didn't get the novelty of packing so they were now homeless. David stole his mother's car and set off to meet Lee at the city of opportunity:LA. They sped off from their cramped New York home to their friend's (also cramped) Los Angeles home. "Dude, pass me the pistol." David ordered. "Why?" Asked Lee. "I'm gonna hold up the store!" Grinned David as he sprinted into the store. As David entered the store with a gun held up to the managers face, money was thrown into bags by the horrified employee. A sense of pride filled inside of David as thousands of dollars entered his pockets. The next day, the two criminals entered their friends home with a years worth of rent. "Hey guys!" Exclaimed Kyle and pulled them into a hug. "Hey Kyle, look, we have a proposition but you may not like it." Said Lee "colour me interested" Kyle raised a brow "we are starting fresh, a life of crime!" Whispered David...


	2. Enter Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this has been so much fun to write

Whilst driving home, Lee, David and Kyle picked up a small Asian hitchhiker who went by the name of Mary - she seemed nice enough.  
"thank you for picking me up, I really needed a ride." said Mary.  
"it's cool, we know who you are - we've seen your mugshot on the local news." Said Lee.  
Mary gulped and took out her knife.  
"That won't be necessary, we are criminals too. We aren't very well known yet but we will be." explained Lee.  
"Can I join your gang?" Asked Mary.  
Lee and David considered this for a while and nodded their heads.  
"sure, on one condition." said David "are you ok with killing".  
"yeah, I first got blood on my hands when I was 14, a neighbour tried to punch me - I literally stabbed him in the back." explained Mary and a smirk was spread onto Lee's and David's  
mouths

About 3 hours and 5 robberies later, they arrived at Kyle's apartment and introduced Mary.  
"Hi Mary. Lee can I speak to you, privately." Kyle ushered Lee into the bedroom

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" Thundered Kyle.  
"We saw her mugshot on the news - I think we're ok." Lee replied calmly.  
"oh, you saw her face on the news. if we get arrested I'm blaming you!" Kyle said spitefully.


	3. success

After that, they were successful, not to say it was smooth sailing. thanks to their local drugs hook up (Damien) they were given a job, not a 'kill him now' contract but rather a 'scare the crap out of them' contract. They drove in silence, got out of the car in silence, it was only when they entered the apartment that David spoke up. He had a somewhat 'convincing' way with words.  
"Give Damien his money before I rip out your vocal chords and serve them to you with ice cream!" The men 'found' enough money and they left.  
And again, they returned to silence. 

1 month before  
Lee entered into his household to find his mother complaining about gays and her usual homophobic crap. This led to Lee breaking down in tears and telling his mother he was gay. His entire family disowned him and he was thrown onto the streets. His life was shattered and David, his best friend and crush, was also thrown onto the streets for the same reason.

Present  
Now turning into their small apartment's parking lot, the gang saw Damien hanging around, they had $1000 each, he advised that they invest in some guns or weaponry of some kind, All they had was David's pistol.

After word got out that they did that, they got calls from unlisted numbers telling them to 'do certain things by a certain time'. Because of this, Mary bought herself an assault rifle, David bought a shotgun, Lee bought a sub-machine gun and Kyle, an automatic pistol. They were becoming a family


	4. crushing

The next day, Lee took David, Kyle and Mary onto a 'steal school' and taught them how to steal from ATMs and steal PINs. They now had a list of PINs as long as their arms and a ton of money.  
"hey, we should invest in a new place." Announced Kyle while they were eating breakfast on the blistering summer morning which followed their fun day yesterday. Everyone agreed and they looked around. After what seemed like years, they found a place, an old warehouse with a lot of space and multiple rooms. The first time they met their landlord, he appeared in a bright green jacket (they thought he just came from the 90's) grey sweatpants and a red headband.   
"hey guys, my name is Barry - why do you want this old piece of crap anyway?" Enquired Barry.  
"well, we need a new place with lots of room." Answered Mary. Barry gave them the keys and jogged away.  
"woo!" Shouted David as he jumped onto his new bed (they already put their stuff in). Lee couldn't help but think about his affection towards David - he'd loved him since they first met (8th grade; David was new.).


	5. telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things go down

Lee couldn't hold on to these feeling any longer, he told Kyle who started something much bigger.  
"Hey Kyle, are you free to talk?" Asked Lee.  
"Yeah, what's up?" Casually Kyle replied.  
"well..." Lee began to cry.  
"I cant help unless I know what's goin' on" Kyle said gently  
"I...I like David." Lee whispered and Kyle thought for a moment and smirked.  
"DAVID!" Kyle boomed and ran through the warehouse with Lee chasing him. Lee finished the chase with a tackle.  
"hey-hey-hey, what's going on here?" David raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm not telling, he can." Kyle answered...


	6. feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been a while. I will try and update every other day :)

Lee shuddered. Sweat dripped down his face as everyone looked at him.  
"I... I like David." Lee stuttered as he froze.   
"Don't worry. I like you too. Ever since we met." reassured David. Lee smiled and hugged him. 

The next day

Kyle was planning the next heist when Mary walked in and asked to help. It turned out that Mary was incredibly smart and very logical. But she had secrets. A past full of death and despair.  
She turned out okay but she had seen a lot of stuff. She thought about this for a second when Kyle shook her and laughed at her. Her mind assessed what was going on and continued planning. With good luck they'd pull of the heist in a week.


	7. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut written by my friend Abi

Rain was offering against the window, with thunder crashing in the near distance. David was currently hiding on the sofa with a blanket tucked around him, Lee sat down by his feet with the smallest amount of room. “David can you move along? I need some room here for my legs, you know?” David responded by putting his legs on top of Lee's lap, giving him some more room to spread on out.   
With every crash of noise, David's body quaked and shook as he slowly hid under the blanket some more. “Oof.. I have always hated thunder. It just hasn't always been the greatest for me.” David sighed, slowly relaxing his tensed up legs which were currently keeping Lee pinned down to the sofa.   
“If you want.. I know of something that might distract you from what’s going on outside~ Plus, it feels good too~” Lee smirked, crawling over David’s body, his hips straddling him to the sofa, not allowing him to move.  
“I mean, it’s up to you though.” Lee lead forwards on his elbows, his forehead resting against David’s as he got that quiet “Yes” from him.  
“Cool~” Lee smiled, before gently kissing David, his hips rocking down into his body. “Give me a moment, I’ll be back.” He kissed David’s cheek before quickly making his way to the bedroom, before returning with a small bag. “As you know i want you to be safe and everything..” Lee mumbled, his face gently blushing as he gave David the back. Inside was a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. “I-I kind of hoped you’d say yes one-day so.” He rubbed the back of his head. 

About an hour later, David was resting down on his forearms, his back arched after some time prepping with Lee. “Y-You will be gentle, right?” Lee nodded, leaning down to gently kiss David. “I promise I’ll be as gentle as I can. You okay for me to start?” David took a moment before mumbling Yes, as well as nodding his head.   
Lee steadied himself before slowly starting to push himself into David, his hands resting gently on his hips. He let out a gentle hiss under his breath, David grunting as he bit his knuckle in pain, which soon turned to a pressured pleasure, one he wouldn’t expect himself to enjoy. “Oh god~” David whined quietly once Lee was buried inside of him, his back arched as he tensed up, trying hard to relax for him.  
“David are you okay? Do you want me to stop?” Lee’s voice held concern as he paused, his fingers gently trailing on his back to help sooth him, his lips brushing against his ear.  
David shook his head, swallowing. “I’m okay, you can move now. I just needed a second.” David smiled, before pushing himself back against Lee. Lee’s moan caught in his throat, turning into a whine that dragged on for a moment until he slowly started to rock his hips, bouncing David gently against him, his low moans starting to fill the room, over taking the noise of the thunder. David’s nerves were calmed almost instantly, his eyes closing as he simply felt everything that was happening to him, his body feeling as it was on fire with the pure sensation of every thrust. Sparks were lighting up behind his eyes, his moaning increasing in pitch. “L-Lee—” He moaned out his name, his erect member brushing against his stomach as he shuddered. Lee looked down at him, his own body also racked with pleasure. “Mm~?” He simply moaned out, shuddering as he closed his eyes. “I-I—” David couldn’t finish his sentence as he came across his chest, shaking as he started to lean on down, moaning and whimpering as Lee couldn’t hold on for too much longer as he also reached his high, before pulling out of him slowly as he removed the condom and binned it, collapsing down next to David, panting.

After a moment or two of silence except the sounds of panting breath, David turned to Lee.   
“Hey Lee?” David said quietly.  
“Hmm?” Lee mumbled in response.   
“Best distraction ever.. Can we do this every time?”   
Lee gave a quiet chuckle to that, before nodding and kissing David gently. “Of course.”


End file.
